How to Kill a Shaow
by demon's love
Summary: Thrre people and their... Shadows live in a mixed up world.  Literally.  Differnt times exist in differnt town, creature and races exist in every corner of the land.


Disclaimer: I and Mea own all Characters in this fiction and I have copywrites to this.

**Chaper 1**

**Weirdest Reunion Ever**

**_A_**_ large, hard bound book flew out of a shattered window. As it spun in the air, it somehow turned around and flew right back through the window, towards the one who threw it. Flying over a light brown desk, the book knocked over more books, and scaring a small, light tan fox off the table. _

**_A_**_young female, who looked to be no older than seventeen ducked as the book flew over her head and flew over the space her head had been a second ago. Her deep, almost black, purple eyes burned with rage. The burning gaze was directed towards a male that was hiding behind an upturned table. He looked only twenty three, his grey-tan hair a mess, along with his deshelved clothing._

**_T_**_he girls' teeth clenched together as her jaw locked, her frail hands tightening around another book. Her burning red hair seemed to stand on end, acting like an aura of pure fury._

**_T_**_he man's dark grey eyes widened as he 'shrank' behind the desk more. The last book she had thrown had only barely missed his head. The sound of the book whizzing past his ear was still evident, he had never seen her so mad before, it was truly frightening. _

_"_**_Y_**_ou," the girl took a short breath, the words coming out of her mouth slowly and laced with anger and pain, "arrogant BASTARD!" She flung the book at him. It missed his head again, but the hard cover bent and broke as the book hit the wall.  
The man held his hands up in an act of surrender and to attempt to calm the furious female down. "Yukiko," he said slowly and calmly, but his eyes showing plain fear, "don't you think you're being a little irrational?"_

**_Y_**_ukiko gave him an odd look, than a hysterical laugh erupted from her, shaking her small frame. Opening her eyes, she fixed him with a piercing glare. "I'm being irrational? And what you did wasn't?!" She picked up a wooden chair that was near her and threw it at him, but it missed and shattered as it hit the wall. Small wood pieces rained on the male's head, but they were ignored._

**_H_**_e looked at Yukiko, terrified, "What I did was wrong, and I'm sorry."_

_"_**_S_**_orry. . ." Yukiko shook her head slowly. "Fumio, sorry just isn't going to cut it this time." Tucking her hair behind her pointed ear, she stalked towards him like a predator. "I'm not going to forgive you for what you did."_

**_F_**_umio stood up and quickly backed away from her. He knew he was in for it now. The way she spoke, her aura, her eyes, they all gave away the fact that he was in for hell._

_Suzu, a young demon, snow white hair and bright red eyes filled with bloodlust appeared to be in her late teens. From her neck down, she was ensnared in a high-tech cocoon. She was suspended by a stand that held the cocoon. Layers of metal, wire, and chips ensnaring her._

_Sensors, monitors, and wires surrounded her, keeping track of her vital sight. Thick stone walls showed the limited compound around her. The voices of two men discussed something outside a metal door. "...What do you mean there could be permanent damages? What if others figure that out?" said a slightly worried man._

_"Yes, but let hope the demons don't figure that out. They will do more damage then a bunch of weakling such as our bosses. They have more strength then all the species." said a second man with a deeper voice._

_"But, we'll get fired I-" the first began._

_"Well do you want to be killed instead?" interrupted the second._

_"No, but-" he tried again._

_"Well then keep your mouth shut." the second commanded. "Even if they are permanent, they'll be killed before they get out." Suzu's eye filled with hate as the two talked. "The chip only runs on the electricity from the brain, and it has deformed some of the minds and enraged most into uncontrollable beast." continued the second. "The chips left mental imprints and if anyone finds out, we'll be dead."_

_"What!?" screamed Suzu. She struggled in her cocoon and began to trash around, cracking sound echoed in her cell._

_The scientist started to panic. Suzu continued to struggle metal cocoon, the sound of buttons being hit furiously could be heard threw the racket . She went limp after a few seconds and the sound of the buttons stopped. "There, that should shut her up. We have to keep watch on this one." said the second voice. Suzu's world went dark quickly as she lost consciousness quickly._

"**B**ut Ryoutaaaa!" A red haired, eleven girl, pleaded. Her lower lip was stuck out in a pout, her hands clasped together right at her chin level for effect. Emerald green orbs glistening with fake tears.

**A** male, who looked eleven too, grimaced at the sight. He was much taller than her, and could was usually described in three words. Tall, dark, and handsome. His dark, ebony black hair fell in front of one white-purple eye while the rest fell over his shoulders. Dark, loose clothing covered him, black hip riding pants showed off his hips, his baggy, black button up shirt open at the top, showing off his pale chest, which his hands where crossed over. "Yukiko," he said slowly, so that she would listen. "I said, _no_" he growled.

**Y**ukiko, the now identified red haired elf, let out an over exaggerated sigh and dropped her hands by her sides with a huff. Her black sweater covered most of her hands and it was long enough that it went to the middle of her thighs, making it appear as if she wasn't wearing pants, which she was, there were only shorts that hid under her sweater and her leather boots barley reaching her shins.

**A** pout was still on her face, but her eyes had turned a light red. "Fine, Ryouta, you win. I won't braid your hair." She looked up at him, the in front of her. He could be so stubborn sometimes.

**R**youta sighed silently in relief, he could hardly resist her "puppy face". It was surprising how anyone could, really. But he was hell bent on **_not_** letting her braid his hair; it would make him look _girly_. He tucked a piece of his silk like hair behind a multi pierced ear.

**A**smirk formed on his lips as she said he won, "Damn right I won. I _always_ win." he smirked.

"**Y**ukiko tilted her head to the side at his statement and began to laugh.

A girl with short white hair and red eyes sat in a chair holding a flask with one hand, and her head with the other. Her dark green shirt had drops of her drink on it, a dark brown leather pants covered her crossed legs, and heavy black boots strapped tightly around her feet, name was Suzu. She was a demon, but she only looked like a normal human, her red eyes gave away her difference to the world. A sneer was plastered on her face as she sipped from a flask. She rubbed her head with annoyance.

A slim man besides her covered trying his mouth with his hand trying hiding his husky chuckle from the girl. His thick black hair hung in his face, a dimwitted smile was covered by a slender hand. He wore a slim black leather pants showing off his slim legs. His grey tunic covered his chest; and slim black leather sleeveless cloak over his clothes. His slender legs were crossed in front of him as he giggled as he sat in the seat next to her. "What are you laughing at Shiro?" Suzu sneered.

"You obviously." he snickered. Shiro fidgeted in his seat scooting over hoping not to get hit by his companion. Suzu glared at him and puller her fist back. She let it go and colliding her fist into Shiro's face.

**R**youta suddenly stopped walking, making Yukiko do the same; she could get to far away from her Shadow, unfortunately. He looked from left to right slowly, a light rattling from the chains on his earring reaching the red heads sensitive ears. "Ryouta," she said, her head tilted slightly to the side, "what are you doing- Hey! Wait for me!" He had turned and began to walk away quickly, his long legs allowing him to take long strides while his short companion had to jog to keep up with him.

**Y**ukiko pulled at shirt like a small child, "Ryouta, where are we going?" She nearly fell over her own feet and he turned suddenly again. "Ryouta! Where are we going?" Her eyes were beginning to get purple specks in them, she hated it when he left her in the dark and didn't answer her, although she should be used to it. He did it all the time.

**H**e glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, already aware that she was getting ticked. Her aura had spiked slightly. "You'll see," he said, a smirk on his face again as he stopped in front of a bar.

"**A** bar?" She put her hands on her hips, fixing the taller of the two with a stern glare, "This is no time to be drinking-" she stopped in mid-sentence as he opened the door and pointed at two individuals. One a white haired woman, who was currently punching her companion, a dark hair, man who looked about her age. Yukiko's eyes widened, then she smiled hugely. "Suzu!!" Her form nearly disappeared as she raced into the bar and jumped on Suzu's back, hugging her. "I've missed you so much!" she was surprised with her glee, but she did miss Yukiko.

**R**youta waltzed in after her, quiet used to her behavior, he just sat next to Shiro and ordered the strongest drink in the bar.

Suzu lost her balance when she felt someone jump on her and punched Shiro in the nose in stead of his cheek. Shiro fell out of his seat holding his nose and laughing. Suzu looked over her shoulder to see a red hair girl with purple eyes hugging her from behind. "Yukiko!" she shouted twisting her self around returning Yukiko's hug. "It's been forever since we last saw each other." Suzu switched her gaze to Ryouta and smiled slightly. "Having fun?" she said with a sarcastic voice as she let go of Yukiko and turned back to her normal position after Yukiko let go.

**R**youta scoffed at the white haired woman's question and resisted the temptation to flip her off. Instead, he took a huge drink from the brandy in front of him, wincing slightly as the strong fluid went down his throat.

Shiro sat up from the ground letting go of his stinging face. He chuckled as he looked up at the two past friends. "How are you guys?" he laughed crossing his leg and resting his hands on his knees. A dorky smile plastered on his face. Red marks lined his cheeks but didn't seem to mind.

"**L**ife's fine and dandy," Yukiko said, addressing Shiro's question. "Nothing to terribly interesting, though." She let go of Suzu and sat down on Shiro's lap. All the other seats were taken, and Ryouta was drinking, so it was the only place she could think of quickly to sit and talk to them both. "What have you two been up to while we were gone?"

Shiro wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "I've been teasing Suzu." he smirked sticking his tongue at her.

"And I've been trying to ditch Shiro." she sneered sticking her tongue back at him. "Other then that nothing really. Same thing basically." she said moving a piece of hair from her face and she drunk from her flask again. "We had someone try and kill us...that backfired. That was about the most interesting thing that happened this month." she sighed.

"No." Shiro interrupted. "What about that guy you-" he was interrupted by Suzu's foot meeting his face.

"Shut up!" she hissed.

**Y**ukiko nearly screamed when Suzu's foot sailed past her head and into Shiro's face. She could feel him fall backwards from the impact, his arms pulling her, too. But luckily, he didn't fall off the chair. "That was close," she turned looked at Shiro, concern in her eyes for her friend, "Are you go to be OK?"

Shiro removed a hand from Yukiko's waist and put it over his mouth. "I always am, aren't I?" the words came out a little muffled from behind his hand as did a chuckle. Suzu glared at Ryouta and sipped from her flask again.

**R**youta raise a dark brow at the kick, a smirk on his face because of her reaction to his would-be question. He looked over at Suzu, his smirk growing, "You and a guy? And who would he have been, hmm?"

"No of your business." she said turning her head away from him trying to avoid his gaze. "And even if it was, I still wouldn't tell you." she added.

"His name was-" Suzu kicked Shiro, interrupting him again.

"What part of shut up do you not get?" she started to raise her voice hissing lowly at him.

**Yukiko** nodded, he always did come out OK. A light sigh passed through her soft pink lips as Shiro got kicked again by Suzu. "Look, let's just drop the subject, 'Kay? It's obvious Suzu doesn't want to talk about it." As she said it, she sent Ryouta a warning glare, daring him to say anything else. Although she was curious herself, she knew that Suzu would tell her when she felt like it. So she would just have to be patient about it, even if he did want too.

**R**youta finished his drink off, put a few coins on the counter for payment, and then stood up. He cracked his knuckles, a mischievous twinkle in his light colored eyes. If she was going to ruin his fun, he was going to ruin hers. He pulled Yukiko out of Shiro's lap and put her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, then walked towards the door.

"**R**youta! RYOUTA!! Put me DOWN! Suzuuuu! Save meee!" screamed Yukiko.

Suzu smile with triumphantly and crossed her arms. Shiro sat up again laughing when Yukiko was lifted off his lap so entertainingly. Suzu stood up after hearing Yukiko's pleads. "Ryouta put her down." she laughed. Shiro stood up and stood beside her. He wiped his lower lip as a small trickle of blood fell with his thumb, he licked the inside of his lip.

"Ok, that one hurt." he said with a blunt tone in his voice. Both of them chased after their friends.

**R**youta smirked yet again, taking off at a blinding speed. He didn't go as fast as he could, so that Shiro and Suzu could trail his aura. Besides, where was the fun in a chase if the crisis couldn't follow?

Suzu rolled her eyes when Ryouta took off and turned to Shiro. "Oh stop your whining and let's go. I'm bored." she smirked and took off after Ryouta. Shiro smiled back at her. He spun around grabbed a bag from behind their chairs and took off. It only took him a few seconds to catch up to her, even at the speed she was running. It was fast but not as fast as Ryouta, but average for a demon of her age to be running, she was young for her age.

**H**e quickly ran out of the town, dust literally leaving a trail behind him. Yukiko was shouting random threats, but he was ignoring her. It wasn't like she was going to follow through on them anyway.

**Y**ukiko stopped shouting at him, it obviously wasn't working. She attempted to move a little, his shoulder was not the most comfy thing to be laying on. His shoulder was digging into her abdomen, so it was almost as bad as having cramps. Almost at least, the craps still hurt worse.

**S**he huffed quietly, trying to think of a way to make him put her down. Numerous, ridiculous ideas popped up, but she dismissed most of them, they were far too strange. Then, an evil (as evil as she could get) smile formed on her face as a new idea formed in her head.

**R**youta's eyes widened as he felt something poke him. It wasn't the fact that he was being poked. Oh no, it was _where_ he was being poked that caused him drop Yukiko on the ground. "Did you just poke my ass?!"

**A** small "Oomph" came from her as she hit the ground on her side. It didn't hurt, but she really hadn't expected that to work. She sat up and nodded at his question, grinning innocently. "Yup!"

After a few minutes Shiro and Suzu finally reached were the two.

Yukiko sat on the ground with a smile on her face and Ryouta towered above her glaring down at her. "Oh dear, what did she do?" asked Shiro as they started to slow into a quick jog down into a skip and finally stopping completely stifling his laughter, he most likely didn't want to know, but his curiosity got the better of him..

"**I** made him put me down," she answered truthfully, glancing in Suzu's direction. The fact that Ryouta was to wiring over her, which he always was, and glaring at her didn't have the same affect it used to. When he had first appeared and that had happened she nearly burst out in tears because she was so scared. But now, she couldn't really care less, he was just being "Ryouta-ish".

**H**e sputtered at her answer, "Made me put you down?! You were poking my ass!" His right eye, the one that was visible, was twitching in a combination of anger and annoyance. Pale hands were clenched at his sides, his teeth grinding together.

**Y**ukiko looked up at him again, one delicate red brow raised. "Why are you getting so worked up about that? I'm a big girl and you're a big boy, so you shouldn't act like I just broke your favorite toy or something..." She stood up and dusted off her bottom. Then turning her attention back to the enraged Shadow, she suddenly hugged him, making him forget his anger temporally and substitute it with surprise. He let out a heavy sigh and shook his head.

**H**e patted her on the head lightly, "Now. Let me go." It wasn't a request, but a demand, and she let go and skipped over to Suzu.

"**H**e's shy," she whispered to the older demon, smiling childishly.

Suzu stifled a laugh as Yukiko whispered. She put her hand over her mouth trying to cover her smile, and the second hand over her stomach. Shiro merely smiled at them and sighed. "Don't you feel honored? A girl finally grouped you." Shiro said nudging Ryouta playfully but backed off a bit knowing he was in for a beating; his five minute punch was over do at the moment.

Suzu finally stopped laughing enough to pause and look at Ryouta but quickly started up again. She put her hand on Yukiko's hand for reassurance she wouldn't fall over.

**S**he gasped in an overly exaggerated way. "I did no such thing!" If she could have, she would have made a strange pose, but Suzu was using her as a balancer, so she would have to suffer through it. "I was merely poking him. Not grouping him." She said in a offended voice.

**R**youta's eye continued to twitch as he flipped Shiro off. If he could do anything about it, he would probably beat them all senseless, but he couldn't. Instead, he had to keep to verbal insults, they tended to work well, too. "Well, Shiro, at least _I_ get _some_ action, while you just get the shit beaten out of you." He smirked lightly, his slightly pointed teeth overlapping his bottom lip.

Shiro smiled mysteriously "Apparently you've never seen me without Suzu around. And I don't mind getting beat up, It's so much fun to piss off Suzu." at that Suzu stopped laughing and let go of Yukiko.

Everyone stared at him with fear and disgust, except Suzu. She wasn't surprised at all, but she still shivered in equal disgust as the others.

"**R**emind me never to be in a room with him alone," Yukiko said, mostly to herself than to anyone else. Her hand was twitching slightly at the "burning mental images" she was conjuring up in her mind.

Suzu walked up to Shiro standing inches from his face and glared. She poked him in the chest, Shiro could smell the alcohol on her breathe, he leaned away a much as he could.

"What do you mean with out me and what's so funny about pissing me off?" she clenched her hand into a fist and pursed her upper lip. Shiro took step back and smiled sheepishly avoiding her glare. He snickered a bit, his point was proven. When Shiro began laughing she punched him in the stomach. Shiro wrapped his arms around his torso and gasped but laughed as she fell to his knees, the pain was over whelming his breathing, but he was used to it by now.

**R**youta blinked in surprise then leaned over Shiro's kneeling form. "Really? Who would have thought that you could?" He looked at Suzu, then back down at the fallen Shadow, "So it's worth pissing her off when she beats the shit out of you? Ok, that's plainly sad."

"**O**h, be nice Ryouta," Yukiko had recovered from her mental scarring, "and Shiro. That was too really way much information."

Shiro shook his head up and down as an answer to Ryouta. He continued to laugh and fell to his side gasping as he did.

Suzu shook her head and turned back to Yukiko. "I swear he made a sport out of it. I bet you anything he keeps tallies." she sighed and pulled out her flask again. She pulled of the top and put the drink to her lips and tipped it as her drink slid down her thought. After a minute or so she lowered the drink to her side and put it back in her pouch.

"**I** bet he does," Yukiko said slowly, watching Shiro nod strangely at Ryouta's question. She had nearly forgotten how he acted because she hadn't seen the two in such a long time. It had probably been around eighteen to twenty years sense their last reunion. But know it didn't matter; she was with her most trusted and closest friends, even if they were always polar opposites.

**S**he glanced at Suzu with a raised brow, she had that bottle still? _Did that thing every empty?_ She wondered as she watched her friend drink it. For as long as Yukiko had known her, she had always had that same bottle with her. _It's must an enchanted bottle._

**R**youta sighed for the _n_th time that day and leaned against a tree, his arms crossed over his chest. He glanced at Suzu, then at Yukiko. It was a really pity that those two would have to die horrid deaths. He knew that they knew that, too, but he had grown attached to Yukiko; seeing as he had been her Shadow for about fifty years.

**R**unning his fingers through his silky hair, he pushed the eerie thought to the back of his mind.

Shiro finally regained his breath but his stomach still throbbed. Slowly he stood up and gasping slightly. He rested his hands on his knees and chuckled slightly. Suzu looked at the sky a dreamy look was cast over her face as she finally had a relaxed look to her, she sipped again from her flask and sat the top back on and stuffed it into her pouch. "How long has it been?" she muttered to no one in particular.

"**H**ow long has what been?" Yukiko tilted her head slightly, that question could be directed at a lot of things. How long they had been separated, how long she had had her shadow. She walked over to Ryouta, sat down next to him, and leaned against his legs, using them as a support.

**R**youta barely noticed as she leaned against his legs, he didn't care. Just as long as she wasn't bugging him to bad then it was fine. He looked up to the bright blue sky. The sunlight hit his pale face, his flame like tattoo's on his cheeks seemed to move slightly under the light. It was one of the rare, peaceful moments that randomly occurred.

"How long has it been since we've been searching for..._them_?" she asked plopping down on the ground next to Shiro. She crossed her legs and resting her weight on her arms as she leaned back. Shiro sat next to her, his smile lessened a bit when the subject was brought back up. "How long have we known _about_ them?" she added. For once the aura of everyone seemed almost peaceful.

- - - - -

Comment, please and my friend and I are working on updating to it, yes this is a shared Story... NOT WOTH YOU!!!


End file.
